


Falling

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [133]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lots and lots of feels, M/M, Sequel is up, Tumblr, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: The Enterprise is crashing, and Chekov and Sulu, Uhura and Scotty, Kirk </p><p>and Spock and Bones are watching and waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:The crew of the enterprise is scared. Terrified. Their ship is crashing, and this time there really doesn't seem to be a way out of death. Chekov and Sulu, Uhura and Scotty, Kirk and Spock and Bones all on the bridge simply waiting. What do they say?

This was it, they all knew it, because as much as the Captain didn’t  
believe in “no-win scenarios” it looked like the end for all of them,  
the Enterprise was crashing.

They broke off into groups (it was a “who would you spend your last  
moments with” kinda thing), Jim looked around from where he was  
sitting, one hand holding Spock’s and the other grasping at Bones’, and  
saw Chekov and Sulu holding hands, fingers entwined (Kirk snorted at  
that, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that those two were _madly_  
in love), and Scotty with his arms around Uhura ( _that_ was a surprise,  
Jim hadn’t thought Scotty had eyes for anyone but his silver lady).

There were no desperate declarations of love, it was completely  
understood, and they all caught each other’s eyes and the seven of them  
huddled a little closer together, because if they were going down, they  
were going down as a crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Done. That was incredibly depressing. You know what, in my mind, Kirk figures it out last minute and saves them all, so there.


End file.
